Iltempo è tutto quello che serve
by GEMfaerie
Summary: Feliciana smiled softly at her brother. "I've finally found you." Then she passed out. Fem!ItalyXHRE More pairings inside. I suck at Summaries. Don't read just to flame. Rated T to be safe. I'm going to re-do this.
1. Prolouge

_Yes, Italy is a girl. Don't like, don't read. Critisism is welcome._

_Disclaimor: I don't own Hetalia or the disease with magic._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Iltempo è tutto quello che serve<em>**

**~:Prolouge:~**

A women looked lovingly at her babies. A boy and a girl. The older of the twins was a boy named Lovino Romano Vargas. He had dark brown hair with a curl on the right side of his head. His eyes were a lovely golden brown. The younger of the twins was a girl named Feliciana Italia Vargas. She had lighter brown hair than her brother, and her curl was on the left side of her head. Her eyes were the same beautiful golden brown as Lovino's. When the two were side by side, the curls made a heart.

The woman had a sad look in her eyes. She wouldn't be around much longer. She had a very deadly disease, the magic she used was proof. Thankfully her children didn't have it...But they could still use magic. That would make them social outcasts.

It was a very cruel world sometimes. The disease would kill you. One of the side effects was magic. Everyone believed the disease was contagious, and avoided everyone with it at all costs. It honestly wasn't fair, but then again, when has the world been fair?

The woman was interuppted from her thoughts when Lovino made a little noise.

Lovino looked up at his mother. "Hide...Hide Feli...No finding..."

The woman's eyes widened. She took Feli and hid her as Lovino told her too.

There as a knock at the door. The woman opened it up. A bunch of people with weapons were outside.

"Ciao, ma'am. We need your children...They are to go to a top secret place." One of the men said.

The woman started crying.

One of the people took her hand. "Why are you crying?"

"These children are all I have...Please, do not take them from me...They're all I have.." The woman begged. She dropped down to her knees. "Please...They're all I have.."

The guards ignored the woman and walked right into her house.

"No! Please stop!" The woman begged running after them. She grabbed one of them by the arm and pulled him back.

The man jerked the woman off of him. They grabbed Lovino.

"PLEASE! Don't take him! Please! I'm begging! Everyone else avoids me. Lovino is all I have!" The woman sobbed.

The men, once again, ignored her and walked out.

Once gone, the woman took Feliciana out of her hiding spot. The woman cried.

"Niente lacrime, mamma .." Feliciana said crying as well.

"I love you, Feliciana." Was all the woman could say in reply, before breaking down crying.

* * *

><p><em>This is short, yes. But I'm not very good at making long chapters. <em>

_Translations:_

_Iltempo è tutto quello che serve: Time is all that is needed_

_Ciao: Hello_

_Niente lacrime: No tears_

_These translations are form google, so they may not be acurate._


	2. Chapter 1

_o.o I actually got reviews. Thanks to the reviewers. *Random Applause*_

_**Disclaimor: I do not own Hetalia. I never will. I also do not own the disease...But I do own a tablet.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iltempo è tutto quello che serve<strong>_

**~:Chapter 1:~**

**~:13 Years later:~**

Feliciana sat down by her mother. Her mother lived longer than expected, actually. 13 years longer. But now, Feliciana's mother was on her death bed.

Feliciana was older now, at age 13. Her hair didn't grow much; she liked it short. She wore a white bandana in her hair, a green, short-sleeved dress, a white apron, white tights, and brown mary-janes.

Tears silently flowed out of Feliciana's eyes. Her long, beautiful eyelashes blinked silently, letting tear after tear flow. Finally, she spoke to her dying mother. "M-Mamma, please tell me...Please tell me why I can do do magic and not die with the disease.."

Feliciana knew this wasn't the best thing to ask, but she needed to know. She also just wanted to hear her mother talk.

Feliciana's mother smiled. "Feli, my little girl, it's because you have the disease, but a special form of it. The only thing it makes you do is allow you to perform magic. I love you. Addio, mia figlia ben poco."

Her mother closed her eyes. Feliciana broke down crying. At least her mother lived longer. She was able to see Feliciana grow up into a young teenager. Feliciana looked only 12 though. She was small.

Feliciana burried her mother and set out to find Lovino. Feliciana's mother had told her about Lovino, her twin.

All Feliciana wanted to do now was find him. She wanted to hang on to the last piece of family she had left.

Feliciana put her hands in front of her. White little lights that had rainbow tints glowed around her hands. She closed her eyes. "Dov'è mio fratello?"

A picture formed, showing her brother. Feliciana smiled. It worked.

Feliciana walked over to her room. It was small, but it worked for all these years. She grabbed a white cloak. It was long, so it'd trail a little behind her, but she didn't have anything else.

Then Feliciana walked into the kitchen. She took a basket down from the shelf on the wall. Feli grabbed 4 apples, some bread, a cup, and some cold pasta.

Feli walked over to the door and pulled it open. She took a deep breath, and stepped outside.

"I'm coming, fratello."

* * *

><p><em>...I've got nothing to say...<em>

_Fun Fact: It's illegal to take baths in Indiana between the months of October and March. _


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry for not updating in a while. Enjoy~(or at least try to)._

_Disclaimor: I don't own anything except the plot._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~:Chapter 2:~<strong>_

_**~:A Week Later:~**_

_Feliciana smiled. It had been a week and she was in the town where Lovino was. _

_Feliciana walked down the street, looking at all the stuff. She stopped for a moment and held her head. She was really tired. She walked most of the time without any breaks. Feliciana could never actually sleep, she was too excited. So she didn't sleep._

_"Ow!" Feliciana yelled. She bumped into someone._

_"Hey! Vatch vhere you're.." a voice trailed off. _

_Feliciana looked up to see a boy about 14 with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a weird black hat and black clothes. "Mi disapiace!"_

_The boy looked down at Feliciana. His face was bright red._

_Feliciana got up off the ground and looked at him. She put her hand to his forehead. "Are you okay? Your face is red."_

_The boy nodded. "I'm fine."_

_"Oi! Potato B******! What the H*** are you doing?" another male voice shouted._

_Feliciana looked behind the boy in front of her to see who it was. Feliciana gasped softly. It was Lovino! He was certainly taller than Feliciana, and he wore a white shirt, black pants, and boots._

_Lovino's eyes widened when he saw his twin. "Feliciana?"_

_Feliciana smiled. "I've finally found you, fratello." then she passed out._

_Lovino caught his sister before she fell. He looked at her. _

_"You know her?"_

_Lovino looked up at the boy. "Yeah, she's my little sister."_

_Lovino picked up his sister. "Ludwig, can you get the rest of the stuff? I'm gonna take her to the house."_

_Ludwig nodded and continued on his way to get the things that he and Lovino were sent to get._

* * *

><p><em>Here's the translations from last chapter:<em>

_Addio, mia figlia ben poco: Farewell, my little daughter._

_Fratello: brother_

_Translations from this chapter:_

_ Fratello: brother_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hi! Welcome to another exciting chapter of- *Dodges rotten tomatoes* Okay, okay, sorry for not updating in a long time! School, procrastination, and inability to get to a computer. I will blame it on that. Because it's true._

_Disclaimer: Why would I own anything? If I did own Hetalia, why would I be on Fanfiction?_

* * *

><p>Feliciana's eyes slowly opened. She sat up and looked around. Her eyebrows fruurowed in confusion. Where was she? Feliciana was sitting on a bed in a small room. The window across the room provided little light.<p>

There was a knock at the door. Feliciana called out. "Come in."

A girl around 17 with long brown hair walked into the room. An orange flower was placed in her hair. The girl looked kindly at Feliciana with bright green eyes. She walked over. "Hi! How are you doing? I'm Elizabeta Héderváry ."

"Um, okay, I guess. My name is Feliciana. W-Where am I?" Feliciana asked. A loud crash was heard from somewhere in the building.

Elizabeta looked angrily over out the door. "I'm not cleaning that up!" Then she looked back at Feliciana with a smile. "You're in Finedeitempi. Your brother, Lovino brought you here. You've been out for 3 days, you know that?"

"Wait! Where's Lovino?" Feliciana asked panicked. What if Lovino had deceided to leave for some strange reason? What if some odd, strange thing had happened in 3 days?

"Relax, he's somewhere in this crazy house...It's not an actual crazy house, it's just, well, you'll see for yourself." Elizabeta said giggling. There was another loud crash, and a couple a shouts. Elizabeta looked like she was gonna strangle whoever was doing that. Feliciana shifted uncomefortably in the bed.

Elizabeta looked back at Feliciana. "So, do you want something to eat? You must be starving, not eating for 3 days."

"Si." Feliciana said. She looked at Elizabeta hopefully. "Do you have pasta?"

Elizabeta smiled. "I don't know. We can check if you'd like."

Feliciana's face lit up with happiness. She nodded enthusiastically. "Si, si! Let's go!" She leapt off the bed and raced over to Elizabeta. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Okay, let's go. Just, um, some of the people here will seem, um, crazy. Ignore them." Elizabeta said.

Feliciana nodded and walked with Elizabeta out the door and into the hallway. Elizabeta looked over at Feliciana. "So how'd you get here."

The younger girl jumped, startled by the question. "Um, I, uh, I just went randomly. I just walked around and I, uh, somehow found this town."

"Okay." Elizabeta said eyeing Feliciana. She'd take that answer for now.

The two girls made to the kitchen where two blonde boys were fighting. The one with blue eyes and longer hair was blocking the other who had green eyes and rather large eyebrows. For a moment, Feliciana almost thought they were caterpillars.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. "Ignore them." She walked over to one of the cabinets and opened it. Elizabeta searched the cabinet until she found what she was looking for. She giggled quietly to herself as she took out the pasta. Elizabeta turned around and handed the pasta to Feliciana. "Here you go~! I think the over ingredients are in the fridge or something." And with that, Elizabeta walked out of the room leaving Feliciana alone with the other two fighting boys.

Feliciana put the pasta down on the counter and got out all the other ingredients. She looked around for pan. When she found one she accidently tripped and hit the green eyed boy. Feliciana gasped and put the pan down on the counter. "I am so sorry. I-I tripped. Sorry."

The blue eyed boy was laughing while the other boy was clutching his head in pain. "Bloody-" He was cut short by the blue eyed boy.

"Ohonhonhon, that's what you get for trying to win an agruement, Arthur." the blue eyed boy said. He looked over at Feliciana. "I am Francis Bonnefey. This is Arthur Kirkland. I don't believe I've seen you here before. What brings you here?"

"I'm Feliciana Vargas. My fratello, Lovino is here." Feliciana said shyly. In all honesty she just wanted to change the subject from her hitting Arthur.

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Why weren't you here with him in the first place?"

Before Feliciana answered, Lovino and the boy from before came in. Lovino looked at his sorella. He smiled. "Hello."

Feliciana almost jumped up in the air with happiness. She was here with her fratello. It was okay now. She'd never be alone.

* * *

><p><em>If anyone wants to know or cares, Francis is 18. Arthur is 17.<em>

_Translations:_

_Fratello- brother_

_Sorella- sister_

_Have a great weekend and see you next time~!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Yay! Two updates in one day! I'm feeling generous!_

_Disclaimer: I'm not Himurya. Sorry._

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, Feliciana had learned the name of the boy that was with her brother (It was Ludwig); she met Felicks, Gilbert, Ivan, Alfred, Kiku, Yao, Antonio, Matthew (Who was almost invisisble), Roderich, Natalia, Katyusha, and Vash; and she got to eat her pasta.<p>

Feliciana soon saw after not even 30 minutes why Elizabeta said it was like a crazy house. Felicks and Elizabeta were gossiping. Elizabeta always hit Gilbert with her frying pan that she named Andor. Ivan was a complete nutcase and he freaked everyone out except for Felicks(Who was probably clueless), Vash (Who didn't care and really wasn't intimidated by anyone), Natalia (She scared HIM), and Katyusha (She's his older sister). Alfred couldn't read the atmosphere and ran around saying he was the 'hero'. Yao really wasn't that bad. Antonio was a fool. Matthew, well, she couldn't see Matthew half the time. Roderich was, well, he was mean sometimes. Natalia was batshit crazy and wanted to marry Ivan. Katyusha was really nice, but she was kind of a crybaby. Vash had a gun (and he was kind of triggerhappy), PLUS he hated Austria and was almost always ready to shoot someone. Francis tried to molest everything that moved. Arthur, well, Arthur talked to mid-air. But that's not all of the crazy things that happen.

They were all there because the goverment had a stupid idea to take a bunch of children to experiment on. Before they could start experimenting, the people found out and freed everyone. Most of the families had been killed, or the kids were WAY too far away from home, so they all deceided to live there.

The next morning Feliciana woke up early. She took the time before everyone else was up to decorate her room. The carpet was just a regular grey, and the walls were just a blank white. So Feliciana deceided to paint a picture for her wall.

Feliciana looked around the old storage closet they had. In the end, she was able to find a canvas, an easel, paint brushes, and paint. Feli took it to her room and put the paint and paint brushes on her little desk. She set the canvas down on her bed for moment and put the easel down where she wanted it. Then she placed the canvas on it. Feli began to paint.

Feliciana had always been a great painter, and she even did a painting for her mother's friends's wedding. It was always just a little hobby to pass the time.

Soon after Feliciana had started painting, she started to hear the already familiar songs of the house. A loud crash was heard, followed by Elizabeta yelling and hitting someone- probably Gilbert- with her frying pan.

Feliciana tried to ignore this as she continued to paint. Hopefully the others would let her finish.

_Knock. Knock._

Feliciana sighed. Apparently not. How silly of her. Alone time here? Haha, she's so silly.

Feliciana called out. "Come in."

Felicks came in, followed by Elizabeta. They were both smiling. Feliciana looked at her feet. Then she looked back up.

"We are like, taking you shopping. Like, you soo totally don't expect to go the rest of your life in that, do you?" Felicks said.

Feliciana blinked, kinda surprised. Then she said. "What's wrong with these?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with your clothes, but there's a Spring Festival comming up, and you need new clothes for that." Elizabeta said quickly.

"A-Are you sure about this? But, wait, what about money?" Feliciana asked.

Felicks scoffed. "The goverment totally pays us because of what they like, did."

Elizabeta nodded. "Yeah, don't worry a thing about money. We're loaded!"

"So, are you like, coming Feli?" Felicks asked.

Feliciana nodded. "Okay."

"Great! Let's go~!" Elizabeta sang. Feliciana's stomach growled. She blushed. Elizabeta giggled and added, "After we get you some food."


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey~! I'm back!_

Random Person:_ No one cares!_

_Forever ignored..._

_Disclaimer: I can promise you that I do NOT own Hetalia._

* * *

><p>Lovino walked out into the living room. He looked around at everyone. "Where's Feli?"<p>

"I think I saw her leave to go somewhere with Lizzy and Felicks." Antonio said, looking up from a book about tomatos.

Lovino face palmed. It was good his that sister was making friends, but why Elizabeta and Felicks?

* * *

><p>Feliciana looked at herself in the mirror. She was trying on a light green dress with flowers on it. It fit and she liked the way it looked.<p>

"How does it look? Let me see!" Elizabeta said. Feliciana opened up the dressing room door and Elizabeta and Felicks walked in. Elizabeta smiled. "I like it. It looks nice."

"I think you like should totally get it." Felicks said.

Feliciana smiled and looked back at herself in the mirror. "Yeah."

Elizabeta smiled. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll pay for the dress. Okay?" Feliciana nodded.

Felicks and Elizabeta left the room whispering to each other and giggling. Feliciana began to get back into her old dress. When she was done she opened the door. Felicks and Elizabeta were gone.

Feliciana grabbed the dress and began to look around the store. She found them by the accesories. Before she reached them, Feliciana tripped and scraped her knee. "Meep!" She looked at the scrape. It wasn't that bad, but it still hurt really bad.

Feliciana looked around to make sure no one was looking. Then she placed her hands on her knee and whispered something. A golden light came from her hands and the scrape began to heal. The blood disappeared from her clothes.

"Feli? Did you just...?"

Feliciana turned to see Elizabeta and Felicks. Elizabeta started to back away. Feliciana reached out and grabbed Elizabeta's hand. "Wait, please. I can explain."

Felicks looked at Elizabeta. "Maybe we should like, listen."

"...Fine. But you'd better tell us everything!" Elizabeta said.

So Feliciana began to tell Elizabeta and Felicks everything. From Lovino protecting her to how she really got there. When she was finished talking, Feliciana looked up at Elizabeta and Felicks. "Please, please don't tell anyone. I-I don't want to be turned away."

Elizabeta smiled. "Don't worry Feli, We won't tell. Do you have any other family members?"

Feliciana blinked, and then sighed. "Umm, only my Grandfather. None of my other family memebers would come near because of Mother. But, Nonno died a while ago.."

"Oh, ummm, why don't we go home now?" Elizabeta said. "After we pay for the stuff."

So the three all payed for the stuff and they all went home. Lovino had talked to Feliciana about randomly walking off.

The next morning, Feliciana woke up early again. She got her paint and started to paint. She didn't notice a certain little German boy watching her.

Feliciana finshed her painting. It was her Mother. Feliciana smiled. Suddenly, she heard the door crack open and Ludwig fell in. Feliciana rushed over. She smiled at Ludwig. "Are you okay?"

Ludwig looked up at Feliciana. He blushed and got up off the ground. "Ja, I'm fine."

Feliciana's face brightened. Ludwig looked over at Feliciana's painting. He walked over to it. "Who is this?"

"Oh, that's my mother." Feliciana said walkng over to Ludwig. Ludwig blushed because of how close she was to him, but Feliciana didn't seem to notice.

"Vhere is she now?" Ludwig asked.

"She's dead..." Feliciana said quietly.

Ludwig looked over at Feliciana, who looked like she was about to cry. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"It's fine. I miss her, but at least I still have Lovino, right?" Feliciana said, looking at Ludwig smiling.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja, I guess so."

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm, kinda sad.<em>

_Translations: _

_Nonno: Grandfather_

_Ja: Yes_

_See you next chapter~!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hi thar! This is gonna be the last chapter til after the holidays!_

Disclaimer: _Haha, why would I own anything?_

* * *

><p>"Hey Lugwig!" Feliciana called to the German, who was just sorta sitting around.<p>

Ludwig turned his head to see Feliciana running towards him with a piece of paper. Feliciana finally stopped in front of him, catching her breath. She looked up at him and smiled. "I drew you a picture!"

Ludwig blushed. "R-Really? Can I see it?"

Feliciana giggled. "Of course you can silly! It's your picture after all!" She held up the picture for Ludwig to see. It was Ludwig and Feliciana standing side by side together in a field of various flowers. Feliciana was smiling and holding a little lily. Ludwig was holding a cornflower while looking over at Feliciana and smiling.

Ludwig blushed as Feliciana handed him the picture. "Danke, Feliciana."

"Your welcome! I had to ask your brother about Germany's national flower, because I didn't know. The lily is Italy's national flower." Feliciana explained, pointing to each flower as she named them.

"Feli!"

"FEEEEEEELLLLLLLIIIII! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU?"

Feliciana giggled and hugged Ludwig before saying, "Ci vediamo più tardi, Ludwig!", and then running off. Ludwig blushed as he got up to put the picture in his room.

Feliciana ran over to Elizabeta and Felicks. Elizabeta smiled excitedly at Feliciana. "Soo, did you give him the picture?"

Feliciana nodded happily. Three days before, when Feliciana was with Ludiwg, she started to feel different around him. Feliciana liked him more than just as a friend. So, she told Elizabeta and Felicks. Elizabeta had freaked out and started to tell Feliciana how happy she was for her. By the time Feliciana deceided to ask what she meant, Elizabeta had started ranting in Hungarian. So Feliciana asked Felicks. He told her she was in love.

Elizabeta had quickly asked, in English, what Ludwig did whenever he was with Feliciana. She said he normally would blush and stutter, especially if she acidently touched Ludwig's hands. So, Felicks suggested that they would make a plan to get the two together. The first thing was that Feliciana would start to hang out with Ludwig more. The secind thing was that Feliciana would draw something for Ludwig.

"Like, what did he say?" Felicks asked.

Feliciana smiled. "Well he said thank you, and then you guys called for me, so I hugged him and ran off to see you."

"Oh! Elnézést, elnézést! Sorry! We didn't know you were still talking to him!" Elizabeta apologized. "Isn't that right, Felicks?" Elizabeta turned to Felicks, who had disappeared off somewhere. She ran off to go find him.

Feliciana smiled and walked off to go find Ludwig. She was gonna ask him he wanted to come with her to go get some more art suppiles. Plus, they were running out of pasta ingredients. Feliciana would have to go find some.

"Ow!" Feliciana yelped. She looked up and saw that she had bumped into Ivan! Feliciana didn't really see him that often, but he still kinda scared her.

Ivan looked down at her with an innocent smile. "Oh, privet Feliciana. I didn't see you. Sorry I bumped into you. But it's okay, da?"

* * *

><p><em>O teh noes! It's Ivan!<em>

_Who has a feeling something wrong's gonna happen with Elizabeta and Felicks's plan? Raise your hand!_

_Translations:_

_Danke: Thank you in German_

_Ci vediamo più tardi: See you later in Italian_

_Elnézést: Sorry in Hungarian_

_Da: Yes in Russian_

_Sorry it's so short! Happy Holidays!_


	8. Chapter 7

_I'm back! Not that anyone cares... Happy Late New Year's!_

_Disclaimer: Why would I own Hetalia and write fanfictions?_

**_Warning: REALLY short chapter_**

* * *

><p>"U-Uh, yeah, um, it's okay." Feliciana said.<p>

Ivan smiled. "Feliciana, could you do me a favor?"

Feliciana nodded, a little scared. What would Ivan want her to do? Ivan smiled. "I need you to hide me."

"Hide you? F-From who?" Feliciana asked, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Natalia."

'_Knew it._' Feliciana thought. "O-Okay. B-But won't s-she g-get angry with me?"

Ivan shook his head. "Not if you don't stick around. So you'll hide me, da?"

"U-Uh, s-si." Felciana said. Then she thought of something. "Why don't you hide in your room?"

Ivan looked at her and smiled. Feliciana shivered. How could he be so damned scary? It wasn't right. "U-Um, h-how about w-we h-hide you?"

"Da." Ivan replied. Feliciana started walking, Ivan close behind.

As Feliciana walked around, she started noticing that she had absolutely _NO_ idea where she was going. She turned to look at Ivan. "Hey, where are we?"

"Big brother! There you are!"

Feliciana froze. She and Ivan turned around and looked to see Natalia.

"Big brother, what're you doing with her?" Natalia asked. Feliciana whimpered. Why was Ivan and his family scary? Even Katyusha was scary when she was angry.


	9. Chapter 8

_Woo hoo, new chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't Hetalia_

* * *

><p>"Nothing, Natalia. We just happened to run into each other. Now, we don't where we are. Could you help us get to the living room?" Ivan asked. Feliciana could see he was freaked out by his sister. But then again, who wouldn't be?<p>

Natalia raised an eyebrow. "Big brother, how can I be sure that you two were not secretly dating?"

Feliciana nearly choked. Why in the world would she date Ivan? She barely knew him. Besides, she loved Ludwig.

"We were not. Now please take us back to the living room. I do not know where we are." Ivan said.

"Yes, I will help you big brother. And then, we can get married, yes?" Natalia said happily. She clung onto Ivan's arm and started leading them out of wherever they were.

Ivan tried to pry his little sister off his arm. "Nyet, I won't marry you."

Natalia stopped. "Why not? Big brother, I know you're just being stubborn. We _**will**_get married big brother."

"Noo!" Ivan yelled. He started running away, Natalia chasing him.

Feliciana just stared after them. She looked around. At least she knew where she was now. "Now, what was I doing before I bumped into Ivan?" Feliciana asked herself. "Oh yeah, I was gonna see if Ludwig wanted to come with me to get art supplies and pasta."

So Feliciana skipped to Ludwig's room and knocked on the door. Ludwig opened the door. "Hallo Feliciana."

"Ciao Ludwig! I'm running out of art suppiles and pasta ingredients. I was wondering if you'd come with me to get some more?" Feliciana asked.

"Ja, I'll come." Ludwig said.

"Great! Let's go!" Feliciana said happily.

* * *

><p><em><em>_Sorry for shortness._

_Translations: _

_Nyet: No in Russian_

_Hallo: Hello in German_

_Ciao: Hello in Italian_


	10. Chapter 9

_Sorry, I haven't updated in so long because I've been busy with _Letters to Our Nation's Capital._ Strange, considering that was just supposed to be a side thing. It's just so fun though._

_Disclaimer: Why in the world would I own Hetalia?  
><em>

* * *

><p>So Feliciana happily went to town with Ludwig. So far they had gotten a ton of different kinds of food, especially pasta.<p>

"Meep!"

Feliciana looked down. A young girl around just 8 had bumped into her. The girl's green eyes were filled with tears. "Are you okay?" Feliciana imediately asked. The girl nodded. Feliciana smiled. "What's your name? I'm Feliciana!"

"Feli, maybe ve should get going." Ludwig said. He just wanted to be with Feliciana.

"My name is Lili." the girl said.

Feliciana giggled. "Like the flower?"

Lili shrugged. "I guess."

"Do you have anywhere to go? No offense, but you kind of look like you're homeless." Felciana said.

Lili shook her head. "Nein. My house burned down. My family died in in the fire." Lili was crying even more now. "I-I have no vhere to go. I-I'm starving!"

Feliciana, feeling really bad for Lili now, hugged her. "Why don't you live with us? I'm sure the others won't mind!"

"Feliciana, I don't know if that's the best idea." Ludwig said.

"She's starving! I think I can feel her bones!" Feliciana replied.

Lili looked up at Feliciana. "A-Are you sure?"

"Si! Si! I am. Now come with us." Feliciana said happily. Lili smiled and nodded.

_**~: Le Time skip because the authoress is Lazy. :~**_

"Feliciana, who is that?" Lovino asked his sister when saw Lili.

"Her name is Lili. Her family died in a fire. She doesn't have anywhere to go and she's almost skin and bone! Can we please keep her?" Feliciana begged. She didn't want the poor girl to starve.

"Keep who? Did Feli find a cat?" Antonio asked walking into the room.

"No, she found a girl." Lovino replied.

"Ohohonhonhon~! A girl, you say?" Francis asked, poking his head through the door.

Lovino whipped his head over to face Francis. "She's a little girl, you pervertito!"

"Look out ladies, here comes Gilbert le awesome!" Gilbert yelled running into the room.

"GILBERT BEISCHDMIT, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

* * *

><p><em>O.O He's so screwed...<em>

_Translations: _

_Nein: No in German_

_Si: Yes in Italian_

_Pervitito: Pervert in Italian  
><em>


	11. Chapter 10

_Taa-daa! Welcome back to another exciting chapter of Iltempo e tutto quello che serve! Wow that's a mouth full!_

_Ivan, the disclaimer!_

_Ivan: GEMfaerie does not own Hetalia. And also, all will become one with M__other Russia!_

_Thank you, Ivan._

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room froze as Elizabeta came charging in. Gilbert gulped. "Scheiße."<p>

"Scheiße is right Gilbert." Elizabeta yelled.

Francis stared at Gilbert. "Ohohon, what did you do to make Elizabeta this angry?"

Elizabeta pointed her frying pan at Gilbert. "Don't even." She turned to Francis. "He destroyed my camera!"

"U-Um?" Feliciana interupted their little fight.

Elizabeta turned over to Feliciana. "Oh hi! How long were you standing there?"

"Seriously?" Lovino face palmed.

"What? Do you have a problem, Lovino? Hmm?" Elizabeta asked.

"Elizabeta, Ludwig and I found a girl and she needs a place to stay. Can we keep her? Can we pleeeeeeeeeease keep her? Please? Per favore?" Feliciana asked.

Elizabeta nodded. "Sure. Where is she?"

Feliciana pointed to Lili. "Right there. Her name is Lili. We're keeping her, right? Right?"

"Feli, stop talking about her like she's a dog or something." Lovino told his sister.

Elizabeta nodded. "Igen. Feli, could you give her a room and show her around please? Felicks and I were going to go shopping for clothes and stuff."

Feliciana nodded. She looked at Lili and smiled. "Come on! You can have the room next to mine!" Feliciana led Lili into her new room. She showed her the bathroom. "You might wanna use it when I'm done showing you around since you're really dirty." Lili nodded.

So, for the rest of the day, Lili met everyone else.

* * *

><p><em><span>Translations:<span>_

_Scheiße: Shit in German_

_Per favore: Please in Italian_

_Igen: Yes in Hungarian_


	12. Chapter 11

_I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack~. I'm very sorry for not updating in a while. I kept forgeting about it, I have a family member in the hospital, and, I've been addicted to Homestuck recently. And to make up for it, I wrote a somewhat longer chapter. _

_Soo, I'll be ending this soon. But let's not worry 'bout that just yet. Enjoy this strange chapter, and I'll try to get some sleep! But first, Felicks, the disclaimer please~._

_Felicks: GEMfaerie totally does NOT own Hetalia. If she did, I'm pretty sure wouldn't write fanfics. _

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Lili came, and as usual, it was hectic at the house. Vash had taken to acting like Lili's older brother. If Francis got close to her, Vash would have his gun out in a flash. It was kind of getting annoying to Feliciana, since she liked to explore the village with Lili and Vash worried all the time.<p>

"Felicks! Where are you going?" Elizabeta yelled to the Polish teen, who was standing by the door looking for something in his bright pink purse. Feliciana was being dragged along after Elizabeta.

Felicks' head snapped up and he smiled when he saw two of his BFF's. "Like, you'll have to guess~!"

Elizabeta thought for a second. "To get a pony? Because I heard you were saving up for that one at that one abandoned farm." Felicks shook his head. "Then what?"

"I'm not saying until Feli guesses."

"Ummm, you're getting your hair done?" Feliciana guessed. Felicks shook his head.

"I'm totally going on a like, date~!" Felicks said excitedly.

"OMG~! With who?" Elizabeta demanded to know. Also, she liked yaoi, so...

"This really cute boy named Toris. He like, just moved here. Also, he's kind of a worrywart. But I like, totally love him." Felicks said. Then he leaned in to Feliciana and whispered, "Could you like, do me a favor? Pretty please?" Feliciana nodded. "Keep Elizabeta away for the day."

Feliciana smiled and nodded. No big deal. "Okay~!"

"Wielki!" Felicks said before hurrying out the door before he was late for his date.

Elizabeta was about to go outside when Feliciana stopped her. "Elizabeta, why don't we-" Feliciana was cut off by Alfred running in, poking Elizabeta and running out laughing. Elizabeta took off after the boy. Feliciana shrugged. She'd just paint today. It had actually been a while since she had last painted. She was normally either hanging out with Elizabeta and Felicks, playing with Lili, hanging out with Lovino, or hanging out with Ludwig.

So Feliciana walked to her room, luckily without any interference. She quietly shut the door, hoping no one would know she was here. That way she'd be able to paint in peace. But when Feliciana was getting out her paint, it all fell on the floor. It was a pasticcio, a mess.

Feliciana simply used her magic to clean it all up. However, since it had been a very long time since she had last used her magic, it took a while. Plus Feliciana wanted to seperate each color.

Anyways, by the time she was done, it was 3. Which, for Feliciana, was siesta time! She kicked off her shoes and climbed into her bed. She closed her eyes and was asleep within 5 minutes...

_ Feliciana and her brother happily walked through a big field of flowers, stopping to pick some occasionally. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining, the animals were out. there were a few clouds here and there, but they were all in silly shapes that made Feliciana giggle whenever she happened to look up at them._

_ "Ve~! Such a nice day. Bella, bella~. Right Lovino?" Feliciana asked. But Lovino wasn't listening. he started walking towards something. Feliciana ran up to him, dropping her basket of flowers in the process. She smiled when she saw what Lovino had been staring at. "Mama!"_

_ Over near a small cottage, their Mother stood smiling at the two. She motioned for them to come over. Feliciana grabbed Lovino's hand and ran to the cottage. _

_ "Hurry inside, or the pasta will get cold." Their Mama said. Feliciana had ran inside when she heard the word 'pasta'. Her Mama's pasta was the absolute best, and she loved eating it whenever she could._

_ But, when Feliciana had run inside, the setting of the dream had changed. She was now in a large gothic cathedral. The church was dark, no candles were lit, but moonlight was coming in from the stained-glass windows, not only providing light but also creating a beautiful array of colours. _

_ Feliciana turned to look up at the alter. On it, there was a note saying:_

"Kathedrale der Geister. Denken Sie an jemanden in Ihrer Nähe, und sie erscheint für Sie sprechen."

_Feliciana tilted her head in confusion. She had NO idea what in the world that said. She couldn't speak or read...Er, Czech? Whatever, Feliciana had no idea what it meant, so she wouldn't concern herself with it. Feliciana put down the note and looked around the alter some more. She found another note, this time saying:_

"Cathedrali de spiritus. Proximus ille cogitare et loqui vobis videbitur."

_ Now thankfully Feliciana knew Latin. It clearly stated, "_Cathedral of the spirits. Think of someone close, and they will appear for you to talk to._" So it would let her talk to the dead. Cool._

_ Feliciana thought of her dear Mama, but then she heard a voice._

_ "Feliciana!"_

_ Feliciana jumped. Had she done something bad? She didn't think so. She heard it again, this time it was a little louder. Feliciana found her vision becoming blurry. She looked around, and would've fallen on the cold hard ground had she not grabbed hold of the alter. But then she slipped..._

Feliciana slowly opened her eyes and sat up. What a strange dream. Felciana looked over at the person next to her bed. Lili was standing there. "It's time for dinner."

"Ve~! I'll be right there!"

* * *

><p><em>I'm not exactly satisfied with this chapter, but eh, whatever.<em>

**_Translations:_**

**_Wielki: Great in Polish_**

**_Bella: beautiful in Italian_**

**_Kathedrale der Geister. Denken Sie an jemanden in Ihrer Nähe, und sie erscheint für Sie sprechen.: Cathedral of spirits. Think of someone close to you, and they will speak to you in German_**

**_Cathedrali de spiritus. Proximus ille cogitare et loqui vobis videbitur: Same thing as the above, just in Latin._**

****_Okay, until next time~. _

_P.S. Remember, I got the translations from Google, so they may not be accurate._


	13. Chapter 12

_I'm baaaack~! Nothing new really. Lovino, disclaimer!_

_Lovino: GEMfaerie doesn't own Hetalia. _

_Thank you, Lovi~! Warning for Lovino's rude mouth in this chapter! Oh and Happy late Easter or Passover if you celebrate it!_

* * *

><p>A few, pasta and madness filled weeks later, it was Feliciana and Lovino's 14th birthday. So, that morning, Feliciana woke up and ran to her fratello's room. She looked around the room. It was messy, and there were some buckets filled with tomatoes. There was also a picture of Antonio, for some, strange reason. Feliciana just didn't understand Lovino sometimes.<p>

Anyways, remembering what she came in there for, Feli walked over to her brother's bed. She giggled at his sleeping self. He was sprawled out across the bed snoring. It looked like he had kicked his blanket off in his sleep. Silly Lovi.

Feli quietly snuck up on her silly sleeping fratello and TICKLED HIM AWAKE!

So after about 5 minutes of silly tickling, Feliciana was kicked out of Lovino's room, after they both said happy birthday to each other, of course.

But Feli wasn't done with Lovino yet. "Ve~! Lovino! Let's go somewhere today. Just you and me!"

Lovino's head peeked through the doorway. "Where would we fucking go? There's no where here to fucking go because this town is fucking boring!"

Alfred, who had been randomly passing through the hall at the time, laughed. "Dude, who crapped in your cheerios this morning?"

"Stai zitto." Lovino retorted.

Alfred blinked, not knowing what Lovino had just said. He shrugged and left. "Later dudes!"

Lovino sighed and looked at his sorella tiredly. "But seriously, where would we go?"

Feliciana thought for a moment. Then it hit her! "Magic." She whispered. Feliciana was smiling widely now. "Magic." She said a little bit louder this time. Lovino dragged her into his room.

"Caro signore, Feli. Do you want the entire world to hear you?" Lovino hissed.

"No! B-But Elizabeta and Felicks know what we can do." Felicina said without thinking.

"Feliciana! You can't do that! Those two are the biggest gossipers in the world! What're you gonna do now? Get on a microphone and scream it to the world?" Lovino said angerly.

Feliciana, who was now crying, didn't want to be in Lovino's room another minute. She ran out and zoomed back to her room. Sitting on her bed, Feliciana tried to stop crying.

All Feli had wanted to do was spend her birthday with her fratello. But she just had to say magic a little louder than she should have. It didn't matter though. No one was around to hear it. But try explaining that to Lovino.

Why did she mention magic? Because Feli wanted to see what her brother could do. She wanted to know if they both knew how to do the same things. Or maybe Lovino couldn't do the same things as Feli could. What if he _forgot _how to do magic? No, he wouldn't have. He couldn't have.

_Knock knock._

"Who is it?" Feli asked, drying up her tears.

"It's Ludwig. Are you okay? You're all alone in your room on your birthday...C-Can I come in?" Ludwig asked.

Feli nodded. But then she remembered that Ludwig couldn't see her because the door was closed. "Si, come on in."

The door opened, and in came Ludwig. He sat down on the bed next to Feli. "Feli, do you want to go for a picnic?"

Feliciana instantly brightened up. She nodded happily. "Si, si!"

Ludwig smiled. "Gute."

* * *

><p><em>Lovino you mean bastard!<em>

_Lovino: You're the one who wrote this!_

_Ssssh! The readers know that!_

_Translations:_

_Stai zitto: Shut up in Italian_

_Caro signore: Dear lord in Italian_

_Fratello: brother in Italian_

_Sorella: sister in Italian_

_Si: Yes in Italian_

_Gute: good in German  
><em>


	14. Author's Note

AN:/ Hey, sorry I haven't updated this story in forever.

I was looking back on this story, and I feel like I could do

better. I'm going to re-do this story. If anyone still reads this,

then you'll have to wait just a little bit.

~GEMfaerie.


End file.
